


Just Married

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: (Except the feelings- those are very inconvenient), Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Isn't Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Post-Rittenhouse, Sharing a Bed, Traumatized Darlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: For a long moment, she considers inviting him to share a room-they’re married, for crying out loud, and this shouldn’t be as complicated as it is-but then he smiles at her sleepily, and says the guest room looks lovely.So they aren’t, in any sense of the word, together.Just married.





	Just Married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newisalwaysbetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newisalwaysbetter/gifts).

> I finished writing this approximately a hundred years ago (give or take) but never posted it. Hopefully you'll enjoy it now!! 
> 
> Shoutout to Blue (Newisalwaysbetter) for her BEAUTIFUL Garcy whump prompts, including this one: "One of them gets nightmares and begs to share the other’s bed."

When it's all over, they get married. 

They aren’t together, not in as many words, but there is a chance this whole thing will go to trial. If it does, Lucy absolutely refuses to testify against him. So one quiet afternoon, with only Agent Christopher and Mason as witnesses, they sign the paperwork tying them together. 

Moving in together just makes sense, and the house her mother left her is more than big enough for two. For a long moment, she considers inviting him to share a room-they’re married, for crying out loud, and this shouldn’t be as complicated as it is-but then he smiles at her sleepily, and says the guest room looks lovely. 

So they aren’t, in any sense of the word, together.

Just married. 

(And yes, sometimes she can feel his eyes lingering on her. Sometimes, he comes downstairs with sleep-rumpled hair, nearly tripping on the steps because he’s not quite awake, and she lets herself imagine kissing him. He wouldn’t stop her, she thinks. But she is not about to endanger the best thing left in her life over a few butterflies in her stomach.)

-

“Lucy?” His voice shakes, and she blinks, trying to get her bearings. She’s in her bed, and Flynn is lingering by the edge, staring down at her in the darkness. The moonlight through the window highlights his face, the tears glistening in his eyes, and she cannot breathe.

“Is everything okay?”  _ Please let everything be okay.  _ She has had enough of ‘not okay’ for several lifetimes. 

His gaze drops to her pillow, not quite meeting her eyes. “Everything’s fine,” he assures her, and she knows it is not exactly a lie. There is no danger, he’s saying. No threat. Just him and his thoughts. “Just… Can I… Just for tonight-” He blinks, slowly, and it occurs to her that he must have run in here, must still be waking up. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

He turns to go, and she reaches out, resting her hand lightly on his arm. “Hey.” 

One word. A soft reassurance that she is there, that she cares, that she wants to help him. 

That is all it takes.

“Can I stay?” He does not look back at her. “Nightmares. I just need...” Shame is clear in his tone, in the set of his shoulders, and there is only one answer she can give.   
“Yes.” She will not force him to explain if he doesn’t want to. “Come on.” She tugs once, scooting back across the bed, and after a hesitant moment, he follows. Settles under the covers carefully, as if afraid of disturbing her.  _ Ridiculous. _ She takes a breath, and moves into his arms, resting her head against his shoulder. He freezes, then relaxes, absently stroking the ends of her hair. Hopefully it soothes him as much as it soothes her. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs after a moment. “I shouldn’t have bothered you. But I-”

“You didn’t.” She moves her hand over his heart, snuggling closer. He is impossibly warm, and she has never felt more safe. “It’s okay.” 

Silence falls between them, and she considers letting herself sleep once more. Not until he does, she decides. Not until she’s sure _he_ feels safe. (And that might be a naive thought; she has led a revolution, but she cannot help looking small and non-threatening, and if it came to a physical fight, he’d still be much more useful than her. Still, though.  _ Still. _ ) 

Besides, there’s something otherworldly about this. Lying in the darkness, just able to make out the shadows dancing on the walls, the galaxy still and silent. 

She does not know how much time passes before he speaks again. “I could go,” he says, voice casual. But they are too close; she can feel the way his heart races at the words, can feel the way his grip on her tightens instinctively. 

“It’s fine.” She hates that he doubts himself so much. “Just get some sleep.”

“I don’t mean…” He exhales shakily, and she tilts her head slightly, seeking out his face. “I mean I could  _ go. _ In the morning.” She cannot breathe, suddenly, but he continues. “Agent Christopher contacted me today. There won't be a trial.” It should be a relief, and it is, but her stomach drops, nonetheless. “I'm sure we could get the paperwork done tomorrow, and I could be… Out of your hair.” 

She fights the urge to cling, to cry, to beg him not to leave her. Keeping her voice as even as possible, she replies, “Is that what you want?” 

Unexpectedly, he laughs, a choked sound that dies in his throat. “Lucy…” He hesitates. She can feel him weighing his words, trying to figure out the right ones to keep from hurting either of them. “You have your whole life ahead of you. Happiness… A family…” He sighs. “Wyatt. I won't keep you from that.” 

He starts to pull away, to try to disentangle them, and she panics, gripping his sweater tightly. Instantly, he stills. 

“Do you  _ want  _ to leave?” She asks again, because he hasn’t really answered her question. No matter how much the thought of doing this alone, of not seeing him every morning with his sleepy stumbling, sends spirals of terror down her spine, she will not push. Not if he wants to leave. 

His eyes fall shut. “What I want doesn’t matter.” She can hear the forced lightness in his tone, as ever trying to keep from hurting her, but her heart twists all the same. 

“Garcia…” She cannot force out another word. Her throat is too tight, barely-contained sobs clawing and suffocating. 

Finally, he looks at her, and  _ oh,  _ the pain in his eyes leads the first tears of the night to slip from hers. “You have-surely you know what I-” He draws a breath. “You deserve so much. So much, and by staying here, I’m keeping you from that. I don’t want… I don’t want to keep you from being happy.”

She  _ aches.  _ “Garcia,” she says again, and he flinches, as if the name physically hurts him. “That’s not-” How long has he gone like this, thinking he means so little? Thinking that his only value is to help her win the war, then vanish into the shadows?  _ “No.”  _ Unable to help herself, she reaches out, stroking his cheek.

He freezes.

For a moment, she is not even sure he is breathing. 

“Stay?” She asks, whispers, pleads. 

He hesitates. Then, a smile flickers across his face, but there’s something strained and sad in it. “Of course.” He pats her hand, still resting on his face. “I know adjusting hasn’t been easy. We should still look into that annulment, though. I can stay here and keep you company without tying you down.” 

That  _ idiot. _ He thinks-what? That she’s asking him to stay for support? That she wants him to be her crutch as she settles back into a normal life? For a second, old insecurities arise- _ what if that’s all he wants? What if it’s all in her head? _ -but then she forces them down. There’s no mistaking the look in his eyes right now. She knows what he wants. 

Tracing a line from his cheek down to his shoulder, she leans in, her nose brushing his. She likes it, being this close. She can feel his breath, stuttering against her face. Can smell the aftershave he picked up two weeks before. (It’s too spicy, too sharp for her, and she’s counting the days until the bottle runs out, but just at the moment, she doesn’t care.) “Garcia.” This time, he doesn’t flinch. Rests his hand tentatively against her waist, covering her. “Stay?”

His fingers trembles, and she can feel the war within him, the urge to give her the life he thinks she deserves fighting against what he wants, what she’s offering.  _ Please,  _ she thinks.  _ Please.  _

So slowly she almost doesn’t notice it, he tilts his head, stopping just shy of his lips brushing hers. “Are you-?” He starts, and she cuts him off firmly. 

“Yes.” Whatever the question, that’s her answer. That and her hand in his hair, her lips against his. With a broken sound that might be a sob, he falls into the embrace, pulling her closer, closer. 

It is time, it is far past time, and a weight she has long grown used to ignoring lifts from her chest, and she nearly laughs from relief. 

“I don’t want-an annulment,” She manages, when they pull apart for air. “And I definitely-” She drops a kiss to his forehead. “Don’t want-” A few tears slip down his cheeks, and she kisses them away with ease. “My husband-” It’s the first time she’s said the word in anything but a joke. “Sleeping in the guest room.”

“Oh.” His voice is hoarse. “Okay. I-Okay.”

It should, perhaps, be complicated. There are things they should talk about, should clarify, and there are apologies they’ll both have to make. Before they can truly move toward a future, they’ll have to come to terms with their pasts. 

But just at the moment, it is dark, they are safe, and they are together. That is enough for her.

(His nightmares do not return that night.) 

(The guest room makes a lovely office, and nearly a year later, it makes an even better nursery.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Are disclaimers still a thing? At all? I very much had the urge to include that here. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
